


【柯TJ】Fitness Romance

by chingching27



Series: Barnes家三兄弟系列 [2]
Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 送給天天寶貝！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 送給天天寶貝！

1.  
Curtis會注意到那個男孩，是因為他總是坐在游泳池畔⋯⋯⋯⋯吃著冰淇淋。

 

這是一傢俬人健身俱樂部的室內泳池，Curtis平日下午在這裡打工，擔任救生員。私人俱樂部本來就少有人可以隨意進出，平日下午常常是空無一人，Curtis往往兼任入場控管，真的太無聊時他甚至還會幫忙打掃更衣室。

 

大概兩週前，平日下午開始出現固定的訪客。那是一個深棕色捲髮的男孩，他看起來總是有點迷茫的表情，一見到他進入泳池，Curtis立刻提高了警覺，擔心他可能精神狀況不佳。還好男孩在游泳池中倒是沒出什麼狀況，只是他總是游得很少，來回個兩趟後就爬了起來，總時長不到二十分鐘。

 

然後他會離開五分鐘，回來後就坐在泳池邊，吃冰淇淋。

 

 

2.  
Curtis決定去跟男孩談談，在他們總是在平日空無一人的下午遙遙對坐在泳池的兩側一個禮拜之後。

 

『你來游泳池不是為了游泳嗎？』Curtis走到男孩身邊，低著頭問。  
男孩抬起頭，睜大眼睛一臉無辜的看著Curtis：「我游了啊！」  
『你只游了兩趟，大多數時間，你都坐在這裡吃冰淇淋。』Curtis指出這個事實。  
「我不喜歡游泳⋯⋯」男孩嘟著嘴低下頭去，又舔了一口冰淇淋。  
『那你來這裡幹嘛？』Curtis問得很直接。  
「我哥希望我多運動，可是我討厭流汗⋯⋯所以我選擇游泳。」男孩咬著下唇：「可是我其實游得不好，自由式我不會換氣，蛙式我沒辦法前進，所以很快就累了。」

 

Curtis盯著他看了一會，慢慢地問：『也許⋯⋯我可以教你？』

 

 

3.  
男孩告訴他，他叫Thomas James。

 

「你可以叫我TJ，大家都這樣叫我。」TJ趴在浮板上說，大眼睛亮亮地看著Curtis。  
『好，TJ，現在告訴我，關於游泳，你會什麼？』Curtis問。  
「呃⋯⋯會踢水。」TJ歪著頭想：「會自由式一點點但不會換氣。」  
『好吧，那我們從頭開始。』Curtis當機立斷的說。

 

所以這是TJ現在趴在泳池邊的椅子上「干泳」，從最基礎練起。

 

『你手的姿勢不對，頭轉得快速一點，你這樣只會吃到水換不到氣，腿用力踢！』Curtis是個非常嚴謹的教練，TJ有點後悔。

 

「我累⋯⋯我累了！」TJ撐了十五分鐘，他卻覺得自己已經練了十五個小時一樣。  
『你才練了十五分鐘。』Curtis皺起眉。

 

他從長椅上坐起來，氣鼓鼓的看著Curtis：「我就是不想運動也不想流汗嘛！我不想練了。」

 

『TJ⋯⋯』Curtis本來並不是個容易屈服的人，也沒什麼耐心，但眼前這男孩說著任性的話但一臉委屈地望著他時，他卻軟化了。『你跟我說，為什麼你哥哥希望你多運動？』

 

「他們說⋯⋯運動會刺激腦內分泌多巴胺，會讓人心情好起來。」TJ嘟著臉頰：「可是這麼累，我心情更不好了。」

 

『那我們慢慢來好嗎？』Curtis回想起自己當年在當兒童游泳教練時學到的技巧，努力放柔語調：『你想在水裡練嗎？也許會比較輕鬆？我陪你。』

 

 

4.  
Curtis想教兒童跟教TJ這種大兒童還是有點不太一樣。

 

兒童會這樣亂摸他的腹肌嗎？

 

「我可以摸一下嗎？一下就好。」TJ一臉虔誠的模樣讓Curis不知道怎麼拒絕。  
『呃⋯⋯』  
「原來腹肌真的是硬的。」TJ很驚奇地說：「我大哥也有腹肌，但他不准我摸，我想試試看腹肌的質感已經很久了⋯⋯」說著，TJ又戳了兩下。  
Curtis抓住他的手：『如果你這麼喜歡腹肌，我可以教你健身，以後你摸自己的就好。』  
「那不一樣，摸自己的有什麼趣味⋯⋯」TJ不滿地抬起頭，卻沒有想把手從Curtis的大掌中抽出來。

 

Curtis不自在的別過眼，輕輕放開TJ的手，從池邊的樓梯走進水中：『來吧。』

 

 

5.  
在Curtis認真的指導下，TJ每天回到家都累得倒頭就睡。

 

「你最近游泳游得比較認真喔？」Sebastian看著在餐桌上吃飯吃得快要栽進碗裡的小弟問：「Selina說你每天回到家都立刻去睡覺，有時連晚餐都沒吃。」  
「反正你和Bucky都不在，我一個人吃飯也很無聊。」TJ打起精神回答二哥的問題。  
「抱歉⋯⋯」Sebastian有些內疚：「新一季的服裝要上市了，發表會我忙得團團轉，Chris也很忙⋯⋯」  
「我又沒怪你。」TJ拍拍Sebastian的手：「沒事的。」  
Sebastian側過身去親了一下TJ的臉頰，揉了揉他的頭髮。

 

「最近泳池有什麼特別的事嗎？」Bucky狀似隨意地問了一句，TJ立刻興奮起來：「有人在教我游泳！」  
「是嗎？是誰？」  
「他叫Curtis，是那裡的救生員。」

 

TJ興高采烈的開始描述Curtis是個多好的人、多厲害、多有耐心，Bucky和Sebastian專心地聆聽著，適時的給予TJ回應，鼓勵他好好跟人家學習，要維持運動的習慣。

 

TJ沒注意到時，Sebastian和Bucky交換了一個目光。

 

「Bucky，Sebby。」TJ突然喊了他們，很認真的說：「我已經好了，你們別擔心了。」  
「我們永遠都會擔心你的，TJ寶貝。」Sebastian溫柔的說，捏了捏TJ的臉頰：「我最愛你了啊。」  
「比愛Chris更多嗎？」TJ眨著眼問，Sebastian擺出一副為難的表情：「如果我告訴你我更愛你，你可以不要告訴Chris嗎？」  
「不行，我要錄下來然後發給Chris炫耀一番！」TJ笑得臉頰露出了酒窩。

 

「我永遠都會擔心你們兩個。」Bucky的目光在Sebastian和TJ臉上來回掃視：「所以好好照顧自己好嗎？TJ？」  
「我現在很好了啊。」TJ扁著嘴說，Sebastian按了按他的肩，對他笑了笑，站起身問：「有人要吃甜點嗎？Chris特地從米蘭帶回來的巧克力喔！」

 

 

6.  
『為什麼你平日下午會有空？』Curtis有次在休息時跟TJ閒聊：『你還在唸書嗎？』  
「我大學畢業好幾年了。」TJ說：「但我也沒真的在工作，大部分時間都在家裡晃來晃去，偶爾彈彈鋼琴。」  
『你是音樂家嗎？還是鋼琴師？』Curtis問。  
「不是，我只是喜歡彈鋼琴。」TJ說，反問Curtis：「你呢？」

 

『我⋯⋯呃，我是小說家。』Curtis莫名的感到有些不自在：『我寫懸疑小說和推理小說，但是光靠稿費實在很難活下去，所以我在很多地方兼職當救生員。』  
「哇喔！小說家！！！」TJ睜大了眼：「懸疑小說！會有人死掉那種嗎？」  
『嗯，死得很慘。』Curtis說。  
「碎成一片片那種？」  
『⋯⋯有時候。』  
「你真可怕。」TJ下了這結論，卻笑了起來。

 

Curtis不知道自己跟著笑些什麼，也許他只是被TJ快樂的模樣感染了。

 

『如果你有興趣的話，我可以拿給你看？』Curtis說。  
「等你寫一篇不那麼恐怖的小說時再給我看。」TJ要求：「我想看你的小說，可是太恐怖的話我會睡不著。」

 

好，Curtis答應，我會為你寫一篇溫暖的小說，看完會做美夢那種。

 

 

7.  
兩週，實際練習日數十天，實際操作時數二十小時。  
TJ終於學會了換氣。

 

他第一次在泳池中中間不停歇，完整來回一趟，共換氣六次。

 

「哇我做到了！！！！」TJ拉起蛙鏡，仰頭一臉高興的看著Curtis，Curtis微微勾起嘴角：『很好，你進步很多。』  
「我要再游兩趟。」TJ說。他戴回蛙鏡，深呼吸了一口氣又出發了。

 

Curtis站在岸邊看他，TJ這趟才游不到一半，突然停了下來，Curtis一看到他站在泳池中央就驚覺狀況不對，下一秒，TJ沉了下去。

 

Curtis立刻躍進水裡，用他最快的速度游到TJ身邊，迅速將他拉回岸邊。

 

好險TJ只是嗆了一些水，沒有大礙。他咳得眼淚汪汪的，一睜開眼就撲進Curtis懷裡。

 

『你還好嗎？』Curtis輕輕拍了拍TJ的臉問。  
「我抽筋了⋯⋯Curtis⋯⋯好可怕⋯⋯」TJ聲音啞啞的，差點哭出來，Curtis拍著他的背安撫他：『沒事的，我看著你啊。』

 

「嗚⋯⋯Curt⋯⋯你⋯⋯你有幫我做人工呼吸嗎？」TJ突然一臉期待的望著Curtis問，畫風轉變太快，Curtis一時沒有反應過來。  
『你又沒有溺水。』Curtis只能這麼說。  
「我差點就溺水了。」TJ忿忿不平：「而你連人工呼吸都不肯幫我做。」

 

Curtis實在不知道該怎麼回答這種無理取鬧的指責，他沈默了半晌，問：『你是想要我親你？』

 

8.  
TJ親了Curtis一下。

 

而Curtis深深地回吻了他。

 

「跟我談戀愛嘛，Curt？」TJ臉頰還有著紅暈，在Curtis懷裡抬起頭問他。

 

Curits想，這種時刻他好像應該要能說一些浪漫的話？可惜他一句也不會。

 

最後他只是很簡單的說：『好。』

 

 

9.  
Curtis的上司Juliana來找他，告訴他總公司那邊要求和他見面。

 

『我？』Curtis不明所以：『為什麼？』

 

「我不知道。」Juliana看起來有點憂心：「聽說是集團的決策高層的指示，我從沒見過那邊的人，我見過的最高層就是俱樂部的總經理而已，你做了什麼嗎？」

 

 

Curtis也不知道自己做了什麼，直到他踏進Fit&Health集團執行長辦公室，見到了執行長本人。

 

Curtis想起來為什麼覺得TJ給他看的全家福裡面有個人很眼熟。Fit&Health集團的執行長，Steve Rogers，TJ的大哥Bucky的丈夫。

 

Fit&Health是美國健康照護相關產業中最大的集團之一，旗下除了Curtis工作的私人俱樂部之外，也有開放給一般民眾，只要繳年費加入會員就可以使用的普通健身中心，位置遍佈全美國。他們也有自己的醫院和美容診所，近年來甚至跨足餐飲，集團發展在一片低迷的經濟環境中逆勢上揚。Curis對商界不太瞭解，但他也多少聽過孤兒出身的Steve Rogers孤身創業的故事，是個不可小覷的厲害角色。

 

所以TJ的大哥是前任的國安局局長幕僚，退役少將James Barnes-Rogers，二哥是近年竄紅的服裝品牌Flower Black設計總監Sebastian Stan Barnes。Curtis在休息室等待Steve出現前用手機快速查了一下，忍不住開始猜測Steve找他來的原因。

 

『我並不是要恐嚇你或是阻止你跟TJ交往，』Steve彷彿會讀心似的，開門見山戳破了Curtis的幻想：『只是我們作為TJ的家人，對於TJ的交往對象，會有比較謹慎的擔憂。』他目光沉沉的望著Curtis，似乎仔細在思考措辭：『我不知道TJ跟你說了多少，你知道他為什麼沒有工作嗎？』

 

「他沒有說。」Curtis回答。

 

『TJ曾經生了很嚴重的病，重度憂鬱症，他在家休養了很久。』Steve微微蹙眉：『他前男友，是個非常糟糕的人，我們都反對但TJ還是堅持要跟他結婚。而他在婚禮當天不告而別，一句解釋也沒有留下。TJ本來就是個沒自信的孩子，這件事重重的壓垮了他。一直到他開始跟你學游泳之後，TJ才慢慢地又會笑了。』

 

『Bucky大他15歲，他二哥Sebastian大他10歲，他們父母去世的早，TJ可以說是Bucky一手帶大的。TJ生病期間，Bucky也非常難受，他一直覺得自己也有錯，他應該堅持讓TJ跟那個男的斷絕往來⋯⋯這件事對我們全家都是很沈重的往事。』Steve嘆了口氣：『而知道TJ跟你來往，Bucky希望能先見見你，知道你是個什麼樣的人。』

 

『Everett先生，我知道愛情不能強求，但無論你和TJ未來怎麼發展，我只希望你能當個負責任的人。』臨別前，Steve和Curtis握了握手，誠懇的說：『別傷害愛過的人和愛你的人。』

 

『我不會傷害TJ。』Curtis想了想，又重複了一次：『我不會傷害他。』

 

 

10.  
『我寫好了要給你的故事。』

 

Curtis在一次約會中告訴TJ，TJ握著手中的冰淇淋湯匙，驚喜地望著他：「真的？是什麼故事？」  
『關於一個孤單而無趣的救生員，在泳池遇上一個天真可愛的男孩的故事。』Curtis摸了摸TJ的臉頰：『一個世界會因為愛而變得有趣的故事。』

 

因為愛，你變成我的小小太陽，點亮了我的世界。


	2. 番外篇

「Sebastian最愛的人是我。」TJ對Chris說，Chris不屑的哼了一聲：『有證據嗎？』

 

 

TJ拿出手機，點開了一段視頻。視頻鏡頭對著正在廚房裡的Sebastian，鏡頭外TJ的聲音問：「Sebby，誰是你最愛的人？」

「你啊！」Sebastian毫不猶豫的回答，轉過頭來露出甜甜的笑容：「我最愛TJ啦！」

「我也愛你喔！」TJ的聲音說。

 

『這是五年前的影片了，TJ！』Chris看了看視頻的拍攝時間，一臉沉痛的說：『那時他還不認識我。必須很遺憾的告訴你，愛是會變的。』

「早知道你會這麼說。」TJ哼哼，點開了另一段視頻：「五天前拍的！」

 

Chris低頭一看，視頻中是剛睡醒的Sebastian，鏡頭外TJ的聲音問：「Sebby你愛我嗎？」

「我最愛你了。」Sebastian揉著眼睛笑，貼近鏡頭親了拍攝的人一口。

 

『這不公平！』Chris大叫：『Sebby還沒睡醒！他一定是把你看成我了！』

「他是剛起床又不是瞎了。」TJ得意洋洋的說：「願賭服輸吧！Evans！」

 

坐在廚房吧台前的Bucky聽著客廳TJ和Chris的對話，忍不住也笑了：「Chris太幼稚了，TJ是我們弟弟啊！」

『是啊，Chris應該成熟一點。』Steve剝開一顆栗子送到Bucky嘴邊。

 

「我也最愛你了，TJ！」Bucky對客廳大聲說。

「Love you, too! Bucky!」TJ開心的聲音傳回來。

 

 

『我不高興了，Bucky。』

「⋯⋯你氣死算了，Rogers。」


End file.
